Whole Heart
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Aku ingin mendapatkan seluruh hatimu... Tak bisakah kau berikan untukku? Mengapa begitu sulit bagimu untuk mengatakannya?


Uwaaaaahhhhh…. Ga sangkaaa fic Junjou yang keduaaaa…. Dan tetap Junjou Egoist siiih… wkwkwkwk.

Disclaimer: Nowaki dan Hiroki tetap saling memiliki dan penciptanya tetap Nakamura Shungiku-sensei yang tetap sangat awesome! #love

Warnings: Cerita aneh, gaje… Mungkin OOC…. Daan tentu sajaaa malexmale….. Jadi buat yang nyasar, segeralah tekan tombol back dan temukan kembali jalan kebenaran~ *plak*

Please enjoy the story, guys~ XD

.

.

.

**Whole Heart**

.

_Ia hanya ingin bersikap egois sekali ini saja. Jika tidak diperbolehkan, ia tidak akan mau peduli. Ia akan terus berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun, jika keinginannya itu bertabrakan dengan keinginan Sang Pria, ia akan menyerah. Menyerah untuk segalanya._

_Pemuda itu ingin memiliki seluruh hati Sang Pria. Hanya itu keinginan egoisnya._

_Jika tidak diberi, ia akan terus mencari dan berusaha mengambilnya sendiri—di dalam pintu yang masih terkunci itu. Jika sudah ia dapatkan, ia akan mendekapnya erat. Namun, jika ia berhasil mengambilnya dan Sang Pria bersikeras untuk tidak memberikan, maka ia akan melepasnya. Bukan hanya sisa hati itu, tapi semuanya._

.

.

Nowaki menarik napas dalam membaca rangkaian kalimat di depannya. Tanpa sadar dokter muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan kesesakan yang didapat akibat membaca fanfiksi untuk membunuh waktu dan merilekskan tubuh sejenak itu. Benar, niatan awal pemuda ini hanya ingin bersantai sepulang kerja sambil menunggu kekasihnya pulang. Tapi niatan yang hanya ingin mendengarkan beberapa lagu sambil mengecek email itu malah berakhir dengan dirinya mengunjungi situs untuk fanfiksi. Dan entah bagaimana ia malah membaca fanfiksi ber-genre angst ini.

Iris kelam Sang Dokter tampak menerawang. Otak cerdasnya meresap kata-kata yang baru diterimanya. Aaah, sungguh kasihan sekali pemuda dalam fanfiksi itu. Kekasihnya masih terus teringat pada orang lain dan pemuda itu hanya mendapatkan separuh hati dari Sang Kekasih. Nowaki harap author dari fanfiksi itu akan memberikan ending yang membahagiakan. Karena, sungguh menyedihkan jika orang yang kau cintai ternyata tak memberikan sepenuh hatinya untukmu, benar?

_Satu hati tak bisa mencintai beberapa hal secara bersamaan._

Jika terus menerus hanya separuh yang diberikan, tidakkah itu berarti... pengkhianatan?

Kembali mendesah panjang, pria jangkung ini menutup layar laptop-nya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

.

Cuaca pagi itu cukup cerah. Sinar matahari tampak menyembul di sela-sela gumpalan awan putih. Meradiasikan cahaya yang jatuh di atas gundukan salju dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menuju tempat kerja. Di tengah arus pergi itu, Nowaki berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Karena shift malamnya, pemuda bersurai gelap ini justru baru pulang di saat orang sewajarnya berangkat kerja. Langkah lebarnya menapaki kristal putih yang perlahan mencair. Bergegas menuju bangunan apartemen yang telah tampak di pantulan matanya.

Ia ingin bertemu Hiro-san sebelum pria itu pergi mengajar.

Bayangan wajah orang yang dicintainya itu sudah membayang di benak Nowaki. Membuat seluruh lelahnya tak terasa. Paras tirus tampannya berseri dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas terukir indah.

Tepat sebelum jemari panjangnya menyentuh pegangan pintu apartemen, benda itu mengayun membuka dan sesosok pria dengan surai platinum balas menatapnya. Sang Dokter tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya hingga kedua matanya melebar dan mulutnya setengah terbuka. Meski tak ada suara yang mampu diucapkannya saat itu. Akan tetapi, pria beriris violet di hadapannya hanya membungkukkan badan sedikit sambil membuka pintu semakin lebar. Sebelum Nowaki sempat menyuarakan sapaan ataupun pertanyaan, sebuah teriakan terdengar dari dalam.

"Akihiko, kau melupakan kacamatamu."

Dan Nowaki hanya terdiam saat indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok Hiroki dengan kemeja berantakan dan kancing setengah terbuka.

"Ah. Nowaki. Kau sudah pulang?"

Pria bersurai gelap itu tak menjawab. Sepasang manik birunya hanya menatap bergantian antara Usami Akihiko dan kekasihnya. Berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kenapa Usami-san ada di apartemennya sepagi itu berseliweran di benaknya. Membuat pria ini mengacuhkan sapaan Hiroki. Kristal gelapnya hanya menatap dalam saat lengan Hiroki yang membawa kacamata mendorong benda itu pada Sang Novelis besar di sampingnya.

"Kalau bagian ini sudah selesai, aku akan minta pendapatmu lagi," adalah kalimat yang diutarakan pria bersurai pucat itu.

"Hah! Kau punya editormu sendiri, tanya saja padanya!" sahut sang dosen dengan nada ketusnya yang biasa.

"Aku ingin penilaian darimu."

"Ya ya. Terserah. Nanti datang lagi saja kalau aku sedang tak di kampus," jawab Hiroki akhirnya. Membuang wajahnya ke arah lain hingga tak menyadari raut terluka yang terukir di wajah Sang Dokter yang masih terpaku di sana.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti. Jangan lupa makan yang banyak. Kau setipis kertas," ujar Usami-sensei kemudian sambil mengetukkan tangannya perlahan di pelipis Hiroki. Membuat Sang Dosen Evil itu menundukkan wajah dan berusaha keras menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Sementara Nowaki hanya bisa mengeratkan rahang dengan mata melebar dan alis berkerut sedih.

"Berisik! Sana pulang!" Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, pemuda bersurai coklat itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Meninggalkan Akihiko menyeringai penuh arti sebelum tubuh tingginya berpamitan pada Nowaki yang masih ada di sana, dengan senyum bisnisnya yang khas. Akan tetapi, Sang Dokter bahkan tak mampu membalasnya dengan senyum ramah kebanggaannya. Ia hanya membungkukkan tubuh dalam hingga sosok pucat itu meninggalkan bangunan apartemen.

Menegakkan tubuh, Nowaki tak langsung masuk ke apartemennya. Tubuh dan otaknya yang sudah sangat lelah karena pekerjaan dan belum sempat tidur, membuatnya lama merangkai kejadian yang baru saja disodorkan padanya.

_._

_Apa maksudnya tadi itu?_

_._

"Nowaki! Cepat masuk dan tutup pintunya, bodoh! Kau mau membuatkku beku!" teriak Hiroki dari dalam bangunan. Membuat Sang Dokter akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan kekasihnya.

Di dalam, iris biru mendapati pria yang lebih tua darinya itu sedang membereskan buku-buku yang tercecer begitu berantakan. Seolah baru saja ada pencuri yang masuk. Di tengah serakan buku, pupilnya menangkap 2 mug besar dengan sisa cairan coklat di dalamnya. Juga asbak yang penuh dengan puntung rokok.

Nowaki tidak merokok. Ia juga dapat menjamin, Sang Dosen pun tidak. Usami Akihiko-lah yang merokok. Dan jumlah puntung rokok yang memenuhi asbak itu menandakan berapa lama penulis itu ada di sini. Di apartemen mereka. Berdua saja dengan kekasihnya…. Sepanjang malam...

Mengepalkan tangan, dokter muda ini berusaha meredam gemuruh tak menyenangkan di dadanya. Mencoba menghilangkan geliat tak enak di perutnya. Akan tetapi, ia tak bergeming dari sana. Sama sekali lupa untuk melepas mantel juga syal dan tas besarnya. Tubuh tinggi hanya terpaku. Mengikuti gerakan Sang Kekasih dengan irisnya.

Ia tahu ia tak boleh berpikiran buruk. Ia tak boleh menuduh kekasihnya begitu saja. Akan tetapi...

"Hiro-san, tolong jangan selingkuh..." Tanpa bisa dihentikan, kalimat itu pun meluncur dari kerongkongannya. Membuat pria yang masih sibuk membereskan bukunya itu menghentikan pergerakan dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan alis bertaut rapat.

"Selingkuh apa?"

Nowaki menatap lurus sepasang bola coklat di depannya. Terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk mencegah getaran mengikuti suaranya, akhirnya Sang Dokter malah menyuarakan pertanyaan. "Apa yang Usami-san lakukan?"

"Ooh. Dia hanya ingin tahu pendapatku tentang novel barunya," sahut Hiroki sambil lalu.

"Semalaman sampai baru pulang...?"

"Hmmm. Biasa. Diskusi panjang lebar. Dia itu memang keras kepala. _Hell._ Meminta pendapatku tapi berkeras dengan pendapatnya sendiri," ujar Sang Dosen malah menggerutu pada diri sendiri, tak menyadari nada tersembunyi dari pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Hiro-san mengajaknya untuk datang lagi?" tanya Nowaki, kembali menyuarakan pertanyaan pancingan. Akan tetapi, Hiroki hanya meng-iya-kan dengan acuh. Tak menatap ke arahnya dan sibuk melintasi ruangan untuk meletakkan buku-bukunya di rak semula.

Mengeratkan kepalan tangan di samping tubuhnya, Nowaki bersuara perlahan, "Aku tidak mengizinkan..."

"Hah?" Hiroki menatapnya bingung. Mengerutkan alis mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu. "Soal Akihiko kemari? Kenapa tidak? Hanya datang berkunjung saja tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku malas keluar jadi biar saja dia yang kemari."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hiroki itu membuat Nowaki menundukkan kepalanya. " Tapi semalaman... Kalian pasti banyak berbincang... Hiro-san pasti masih teringat masa-masa indah bersama dulu..." ujar Sang Dokter dengan suara pelan. Namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh satu-satunya lawan bicaranya di ruangan itu.

"Ingat apa?"

"Ingat masa-masa indah bersama sebelum Hiro-san bertemu denganku. Pasti belum benar-benar lupa, kan?" sahut Nowaki akhirnya menyuarakan kecemasan yang dikekangnya selama ini. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, meski sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, ia tahu Hiroki masih belum melupakan Usami Akihiko. Ingatan itu masih di sana... Bahkan mungkin –

"Ya masa kulupakan begitu saja? Sudahlah. Aku toh tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam." Adalah jawaban yang diterima Sang Dokter dari kekasihnya yang mengerutkan alis dan memasang raut tak suka. Jawaban yang justru malah membuat pemuda bernuansa gelap ini semakin merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin hati yang hanya setengah. Aku tidak mau hati yang masih mengingat orang lain!" tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, Nowaki menyerukan apa yang terpendam di hatinya. Ingatan akan cerita yang belum lama ini dibacanya berseliweran di benaknya.

.

_Karena ingatan tentangnya masih kau jaga dengan baik_

_Sama artinya hatimu masih ada untuknya_

_Tak sepenuhnya kau berikan padaku_

.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Wajar kan aku masih mengingatnya? Dia kan belum mati. Aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Mana bisa begitu saja melupakan?" sahut Hiroki dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Apalagi karena ia belum mati, Hiro-san makin tidak mau memberikan yang setengahnya untukku, bukan? Jika kau tak mau memberikan..."

"Jika tak mau memangnya kenapa?"

Nowaki tak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk mempertimbangkan keputusannya dan menguatkan hatinya. Hingga ia mengangkat wajah dengan raut yakin yang bercampur dengan keputusasaan. "Jika tak mau kau berikan, aku akan lakukan hal yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Akan kulepas semuanya. Karena tak ada artinya jika aku hanya memiliki setengah hatimu...," ujarnya perlahan. "Kenapa? Kau bahagia dengan keputusanku?"

"Bahagia apa? Pemuda siapa? Kau ini senang sekali sih, mencari masalah!" bentak Sang Dosen Evil.

Kepala bersurai gelap kembali menunduk "Aku hanya ingin 'diyakinkan'..." gumamnya perlahan. Hiroki hanya mendengus keras atas hal itu. Selanjutnya ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membereskan ruangan yang sempat tertunda akibat kekasihnya yang sering mempermasalahkan hal sepele itu.

Mendapati pria dengan raut kaku itu kembali mengacuhkannya dan seolah menutup kasus yang diajukannya ini begitu saja, Nowaki kembali memanggil nama kekasihnya. "Hiro-san..." ujarnya. "Jadi? Jawabanmu apa?"

"Jawaban apa?" tukas Hiroki ketus. Kesal karena bocah itu masih mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak jelas.

"Jawaban, apakah kau akan memberikan separuh hati yang lain itu untukku?" ulang Nowaki setelah menarik napas dalam karena kecewa dengan kekasihnya yang seolah tak peduli dengan hal ini. Padahal hal ini begitu berarti untuknya...

"Harus?"

"Harus apa? Harus dijawab? Ya, harus dijawab," sahut Sang Dokter dengan tatapan serius. Menatap lurus seolah menyampaikan bahwa ia benar-benar menuntut jawaban sejujurnya saat itu juga dari Sang Dosen.

"...Tidak mau."

Raut kecewa dan kaget bercampur dalam paras tirus Nowaki. "Kenapa tidak mau...?" tanyanya. Namun Hiroki tak menjawab dan seolah tak mendengar.

Menatap dengan raut sedih, pria muda dengan surai hitam ini kembali bersuara, "Hiro-san, jika kau tidak mau menjawab, secara implisit kau menyatakan bahwa kau memang tak ingin memberikan semuanya... Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal..."

"Teruskan saja semua pendapat tak berdasarmu itu," tukas Sang Evil Kamijou ketus.

"Pendapat tak berdasar apa? Apa salah jika aku meminta semuanya, Hiro-san? Apalagi orang yang merebut sebagian hati itu masih hidup dan kau masih berhubungan dengannya. Bukan tidak mungkin kan..."

"Astaga. Tak perlu berpikiran sempit begitu. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini tidak cukup? Penjelasanku dari dulu itu apa masih kurang?" Hiroki kembali menaikkan nada suaranya. Kesal dengan pemuda yang sering berpikiran aneh ini.

"Kurang. Ya, memang kurang. Aku ingin diyakinkan sekarang..." sahut Sang Dokter muda. "_'Cause i always feel insecure_..."

Lagi-lagi Hiroki hanya memberi sebuah dengusan sebagai respon.

Selama beberapa saat ruangan hening dan hanya diisi suara jam dinding dan gesekan buku dengan rak.

"Apakah mengatakan 'silakan kuberikan semua' itu begitu sulit untukmu Hiro-san?" kembali pertanyaan dengan suara pelan diperdengarkan pemuda tinggi ini.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan sampai kau puas? Implisit tidak cukup?" balas Hiroki dalam bentakan.

"Aku tak bisa mendapatkan yang eksplisit ya...?" Nowaki tersenyum miring. "Aku hanya takut sekarang perasaanmu berubah..."

.

_Karena bosan denganku_

_Karena muak denganku_

_Karena kau tak lagi membutuhkanku_

_Karena aku tak lebih baik darinya_

_Karena ia masih ada di hatimu..._

.

"Sudahlah. Aku malas ribut pagi-pagi begini. Aku ada kelas." Dengan berkata begitu, Hiroki meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Nowaki yang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf, ion negatif-ku terlalu banyak," gumam Sang Dokter sebelum pintu kamar mandi benar-benar tertutup. "_I just feel... insecure... Is it so wrong to ask_...?"

.

.

.

Esoknya, Nowaki mendapat libur dan Hiroki ada jadwal mengajar pagi. Pembicaraan sehari sebelumnya tak pernah dilanjutkan. Hiroki bersikap seolah pembicaraan itu tak pernah ada. Sementara Nowaki memilih untuk menahan diri daripada mengambil resiko mengedepankan ego-nya dan hanya mendapati kekasihnya semakin marah. _Well,_ meski memang sebenarnya ia masih kecewa karena pria yang lebih tua itu tak bisa mendeklarasikan soal keutuhan hatinya…. Memang rasanya jadi seperti hanya memiliki separuh hati…. Namun, yah, apa boleh buat jika kekasihmu adalah Kamijou Hiroki.

Karenanya pemuda beriris biru ini meyakinkan diri harus puas dengan jawaban implisit yang masih blur dan menggantung….

Dan memutuskan untuk melupakan saja masalah itu.

Sejak dirinya libur hari itu, Sang Dokter memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Hiroki. Mengepel lantai hingga mengilat, menggosok kaca dan membersihkan debu hingga tak bersisa. Di tengah pengerjaan bersih-bersih itu, mendadak handphone-nya berbunyi tanda email masuk. Rupanya dari Sang Dosen Evil. Alis lebat pria tinggi ini terangkat, heran kenapa tumben sekali Hiroki mengirim email saat ia masih di kampus. Sebelumnya pria itu tak pernah berbuat begini.

Mengangkat bahu, Nowaki membuka email yang masuk. Rupanya ada lagu yang dikirim. Mengerutkan kedua alisnya semakin bingung, Nowaki mendengarkan lagu itu sambil melihat lirik yang disertakan dalam email yang dikirim Hiroki.

Sebuah alunan piano memenuhi ruangan, diikuti nyanyian lembut yang menggetarkan hati…

.

_If there's a road that's made only for you_

_That road is inside your pure heart_

_If you can endure through this pain_

_Than just put your soul into trusting..._

.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Slowly, slowly, the river flows in me_

.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Longing, waiting more,_

_Would we be there?_

.

_I would give my whole heart only to you_

_So that I can feel you always_

_If you can hold on into itu just a bit longer_

_Than try to put your heart into it_

.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Slowly, slowly, the river flows in me_

.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Longing, waiting more,_

_Would we be there?_

_(River Flows In You By Yiruma)_

.

Sepasang Kristal biru membulat sempurna mendengar tiap lirik dari lagu itu. Begitu alunan musiknya selesai, Nowaki memutar ulang untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Bahwa dalam lagu itu memang terdapat lirik _**I would give my whole heart only to you. **_

Yakin pendengarannya tidak salah, yakin penyanyinya – siapapun dia – tidak salah ucap, sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk dengan indah di paras tampan itu. Barisan gigi yang bersih terlihat berderet seiring pemiliknya menggenggam erat benda elektronik yang masih menyuarakan alunan lagu yang sama entah sampai keberapakalinya itu.

Dengan gemuruh di dada dan geliat di perut yang berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya kemarin, pria muda ini menekan nomor kekasihnya. Tak mempedulikan kemungkinan dosen sastra itu sedang ada dalam kelas atau tidak. Ia tak peduli. Ia ingin mendengar suara Hiro-sannya sekarang juga!

Dua deringan hingga hubungan komunikasi itu terkoneksi. Sebelum pria bersurai coklat di seberang sana sempat menyuarakan sapaan, sebuah seruan keras terlontar dari mulut pria berwajah sumringah ini.

"Hiro-saaaan~~" ujarnya. Tak peduli jika suaranya akan terdengar oleh orang-orang di sekitar Hiroki berada saat ini. Ia tidak peduli. Bahkan sentakkan Sang Kekasih yang terdengar kesal pun tak digubrisnya.

"Hiro-san, lagunya sudah sampai…," ujarnya kemudian dengan senyum tersipu.

"Ah. Ya. Lagunya bagus. Aku sedang tertarik dengan piano dan sedang mengumpulkannya. Kalau kau pergi belanja, tolong belikan albumnya," sahut Hiroki datar, seolah tujuannnya mengirimkan lagu itu tak ada hubungannya dengan liriknya – tak seperti dugaan Nowaki.

Ucapan Sang Kamijou membuat Nowaki merasakan lubang kekecewaan mendadak terbentuk di hatinya yang diselimuti kebahagiaan. Cengiran lebarnya pun tertutup seketika dan menjadi kurva negative. "Yaaah…. Kupikir Hiro-san memberikan lagu itu sebagai jawaban pertanyaanku kemarin, ternyata bukan ya…. Padahal aku sudah sangat senang…," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk. Nowaki sadar ia seharusnya tak boleh bersikap seperti anak kecil di hadapan Hiro-sannya itu. Akan tetapi, kekecewaan yang didapatnya membuatnya tak memikirkan hal itu.

Terdapat keheningan dalam sambungan telepon itu selama beberapa saat. Hingga secara perlahan terdengan helaan napas Sang Dosen diikuti sentakan yang diucapkan secara cepat. "Aaaaah! Iya, iya. Memang lagunya sengaja kucarikan untuk itu!" ujar Hiroki di seberang sana. Membuat Nowaki kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya begitu jauh. Bening birunya berbinar, membayangkan betapa Hiroki pasti sedang _blushing_ saat ini.

"Hehehehe…. Hiro-san, aku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga…," ucap dokter muda ini. Mengundang umpatan dari Sang Devil Kamijou.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh! Aku sedang di kampus, bodoh!" gerutunya. Namun, dari suaranya pun, Nowaki tahu kekasihnya itu masih tetap memiliki semburat merah di wajahnya. Membuat pemuda ini tak sabar menunggu kekasihnya pulang dan ia bisa mengekspresikan kebahagiannya secara langsung.

"Hiro-san~ cepat pulang yaa…. Aku tidak sabar~" ujarnya masih dengan cengir lebar. Dibalas dengan gerutuan panjang pendek dari Hiroki.

"Sudah! Aku harus lanjut mengajar!" ketus Sang Dosen, namun ia tak berinisiatif memutus hubungan telepon itu sendiri. Fakta yang membuat Nowaki semakin bergerak-gerak gelisah karena tak sabar ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu. _"Aaaaaahhh…. Hiro-san kawaiiii…..!" _teriaknya dalam hati.

Sebelum memutuskan sambungan komunikasi itu, Nowaki memasang wajah serius dan berbisik dalam telepon, "Hiro-san, _arigatou_…."

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak menyangka kekasihnya itu akan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan egoisnya kemarin. Pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas membuat dosen sastra itu jengkel luar biasa. Namun, rupanya Hiroki memikirkannya, bahkan memberikannya jawaban dengan cara yang begitu…romantis. Cara yang begitu manis….

Rupanya, memang kekasihnya ini tak bisa mengutarakan secara langsung. Namun, bukan berarti perasaan itu tak ada di sana, bukan? Ia hanya tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik. Ah, tidak. Ia hanya memiliki caranya sendiri dalam mengungkapkannya.

Nowaki tersenyum lembut seiring lagu itu kembali berkumandang di apartemen mereka.

_Seluruh hatimu akan kujaga sebaik-baiknya. Dan akan kuberikan juga seluruh hatiku untukmu…_

_._

_I would give my whole heart only to you_

_So that I can feel you always_

.

.

.

.

~FIN~

.

Huahahahaaa…. Aneeehhh… biarin deh XP

Sebenernya udah lama banget ingin bikin fic ini…..

Tapi di-post sekarang bagus juga sih. Bikin aku mengingat kembali… ehehehe…

Buat uke-ku tersayang, gomen karena aku sering lupa dengan tabiatmu itu… *peluk* Kenegativanku sering membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih…. Fic ini sebagai peganganku deh, bisa kah? Hehe.

Oh iya, cuplikan kata2 di awal fic yang berupa fic(?) itu adalah potongan dari fic buatan Cake F. Seiei dengan judul 'Sekeping Perasaan'. Maaf ya say, seenaknya masukin ga bilang2 dulu. XP Kan aku bilang di sini.. Huehehehe *kabur sebelum ditimpuk*

Well, mind to **Review**, minna? XD


End file.
